


Beehives and Butterflies

by aqua_vitae



Series: Dopamine, Serotonin, Oxytocin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Horoscopes, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_vitae/pseuds/aqua_vitae
Summary: How about we line up our celestial coordinates instead? I don't think it hurts to try figuring out our nuances with a pseudoscience.1st July 1995: Cancer26th October 1995: Scorpio





	Beehives and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Because Yutae needs this

_1st July 1995: Cancer_

_Cardinal water sign; weighs the reactions of people around, takes initiative very often, nurturing and gentle when in love, takes great pleasures in the comfort of home_

 

_26th October 1995: Scorpio_

_Fixed water sign; detail-oriented, resistant to change and stubborn at times, represents stability and determination, sarcastic, loyal, and honest_

 

 

1.

 

_Friendships between Cancers and Scorpios often turn into love_

 

  Their first kiss is wrapped up in a pile of blankets. They never really talk about it afterwards, but Taeyong looks at him differently. He knows.

  Yuta doesn’t know if it’s because they were both crying and it is embarrassing for them to be reminded of that, or if they are just waiting for the other to bring it up first.

  “It’s late,” he starts quietly, and Taeyong takes a look at his watch.

  “You’re right,” he says, “Let’s head back to the dorms.” _The damned place where you kissed me_ , Yuta thinks. He shakes his head. He means his bed.

  They don’t speak on the way back, and it is normal for them to stay silent, but these days Yuta keeps on losing himself in wild thoughts.

  Things like Taeyong tangling his fingers in his hair and the rough calluses on his palm when it passes over his skin. Things like slipping his legs in between Taeyong’s and touching his brows when he closes his eyes. _Scandalous_. But not really.

  It scares him a little, but they’ve kissed and- what’s wrong with taking a step forward? He had known Taeyong since middle school, and now that they’re roommates in university, it only seems to him that their relationship is supposed to get better, even though he isn’t sure where it is heading.

  “What do you want?” Taeyong asks suddenly, and Yuta jumps.

  “...What?” He stutters, taken aback.

  “I mean,” Taeyong almost sighs, “For dinner.”

   _Oh_. Yuta steals a glance at Taeyong, and their eyes meet for a moment. “I- I don’t know,” he says, “You decide.”

  Taeyong stops and faces him. “I want you to make a decision for once,” he says, his jaw set.

  Yuta gulps and stops as well, wringing his fingers. “Sorry,” he whispers. He doesn’t know why he finds the need to apologize, but Taeyong isn’t listening anyway.

  “Are we ever going to talk about us or not?” Taeyong asks, and it is as if the air freezes. Yuta stares at him, eyes wide. _Of all the things he could have said_.

  “I- I-” Yuta stutters uselessly, unable to speak properly. He draws in a shaky breath, mind blank. “We- What do-”

  Taeyong takes a look at his nervous expression and purses his lips, oddly calm. He sighs and looks away. “Nevermind,” he says, “Forget it. I didn’t say anything.”

  He starts walking again, and it snaps Yuta out of his daze. “Taeyong,” Yuta whispers, but he doesn’t seem to hear it. Yuta catches up with him, and tugs at his sleeve.

  “Taeyong,” he says again, and this time he responds.

  “What?” Taeyong asks, only sparing him a sidelong glance. Yuta hooks his arm around Taeyong’s and pulls until he halts. “What?”

  “What you said just now-”

  “I don’t remember saying anything just now.”

  When he is older Yuta remembers that they were both young and they still have their own childish tempers, but then he can only shuffle his weight on his feet guiltily and wonder why Taeyong can’t understand his hesitation.

  “Can we talk?” Yuta asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

  “Talk about what.”

  “Us,” Yuta whimpers, intimidated by Taeyong’s tone.

  Taeyong breathes out a long exhale. He pries off Yuta’s hand on his arm, and his heart warms at his shocked little expression. He looks upset at that, and Taeyong grows smug.

  Taeyong had searched his face, and all he could see in Yuta was that endearing, anxious hopefulness, all fluttering eyelashes and parted lips that he can remember exactly until today.

 

 

 2.

 

_The loyal, imaginative Cancer is meant to be with the resourceful, stubborn Scorpio_

 

  He kisses him because he has enough courage to. Taeyong doesn’t ask anything else or make any unnecessary movements and he kisses him, cupping Yuta’s face with both hands. Yuta’s eyes fly wide open, and he thinks he isn’t romantic at all.

  He squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them again immediately, a knot forming in his gut when he sees Taeyong stare back. _What an unromantic coincidence. Both of us._ Yuta makes a small sound, and Taeyong pulls back.

  They watch each other grow red in embarrassment, and Yuta licks his lips nervously. It feels sweet, even though it’s not. All he can remember is that Taeyong’s lips felt so warm. Yuta opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out.

  Taeyong is silent, and he meets Yuta’s gaze steadily like what just happened didn’t affect him at all. And Yuta is a trembling mess.

  “Yeah?” Taeyong says, a ghost of a smile lurking at the corner of his lips.

  “Taeyong…” Yuta starts, swallowing the lump in his throat. Taeyong looks unfazed, and maybe it means he liked it. _So… you do like me too… right?_ There is already an answer in the affirmative in his heart, but he still can’t be sure. “Taeyong,” he starts again slowly, and this time Taeyong doesn’t have the patience anymore.

  “I’m twenty-one,” Taeyong says, cutting him off. He can’t hold in the fluttering excitement. “And so are you in two weeks.”

  “Taeyong, I think I-”

  “I think it’s time for me to love somebody,” Taeyong says, eyes twinkling. He cups Yuta’s face and puts a thumb over his lips in a way that says _Let me finish_. “And I think I want that person to be you.”

  For a moment it is as if he can only hear Taeyong and nothing else, and his gaze is so intent his cheeks heat up. Yuta opens his mouth to speak and accidentally bites on Taeyong’s thumb, and he sputters when Taeyong laughs.

  Yuta grabs his hand with fingers around his thumb like a baby. He is unexpectedly calm but at the same time he is shivering in anticipation. “I- I wanted to be the one who says that first,” he whispers, and Taeyong grins.

  “So, yes?” He asks, and Yuta purses his lips.

  “You did everything,” Yuta says softly, trying to sound accusing. There is a funny, light feeling in his chest, and he doesn’t know if it’s the relief of having Taeyong like this, or just plain joy at the sight of him smiling.

  “If we waited for you,” Taeyong says, “We’ll be waiting for at least twenty years for you to get one word out of your mouth. I guarantee.”

   _He snapped_ , Yuta realizes. Yuta knows Taeyong thinks he is hesitant, but Yuta knows he is even more so himself. _Finally he couldn’t take it anymore._

  “Taeyong,” Yuta says, struggling to get that tiny, simple yes-no question out of his mouth. “Taeyong. Taeyong- Are we together now or not?”

  “Only if you say so,” Taeyong says, already looking like he’s won. Yuta thinks Taeyong looks proud, and he waited for too long.

  Yuta closes his eyes. “Okay,” he breathes, “Let’s be together, Taeyong.”

  It feels like the most important choice in his entire life, but then again, it slips so easily out of his mouth. He can’t hesitate, because there is nothing like what Taeyong is to him.

  “Ugh,” Taeyong says, scaring Yuta, “I should have done this sooner.”

  Yuta grins, a little shyly, and then meets his eyes. “What makes you think that way?”

  “That you’re my boyfriend now and you should have been ages ago.”

  Yuta draws in a sharp breath, surprised and a little flattered. The Taeyong he is familiar with does not know how to speak like that. He laughs and Taeyong raises a brow at him.

  “Are you really Taeyong?” He asks incredulously. “Taeyong can’t sweet talk.”

  “I’m your _boyfriend_.”

  “It’s been two minutes,” Yuta laughs, and Taeyong grabs his hand, pulling him along as if it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world.

  “Shut up,” Taeyong is quick to quip, “And you’re deciding what we’ll have for dinner.”

 

 

3.

 

_Scorpios: Dropping major hints that I love you but will never admit it_

 

  The moment they stumble into the apartment, cheeks red from the alcohol and hot weather, Taeyong traps Yuta against the closed door and bolts it easily. He stares at him, leaning closer and closer until it feels as if they are breathing on each other’s exhales.

  He waits for Yuta to continue his little act, but Yuta seems to have grown conscious of it. He is a bright pink, and Taeyong likes to think it is because of him. Yuta simply stares at him, eyes wide and worrying at his lip, as if that person who crawled into his lap in the taxi wasn’t him. Finally Taeyong cannot stifle his chuckle. “Are you going to stare at me until I kiss you?”

  Yuta’s heart jumps to his throat, but he continues to look into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong watches him in amusement, his ears growing redder by the second and his round doe eyes blinking faster.

   _I’ll let him win this time_ , Taeyong decides, then leans in to kiss him. He plants several kisses on his lips, his cheek, over the bridge of his nose, and Yuta makes a small, pleased noise. He picks Yuta up and makes a beeline for the bedroom because he knows what they are going to do.

  He catches Taeyong, locking lips with him and crowding into his space. Taeyong laughs at his eagerness, and opens his arms when he crawls onto his lap the moment they settle on their bed. He kisses Yuta back, returning his efforts raw and hard, until Yuta pants with laughter and pushes him back.

  Yuta whines, and for a second Taeyong is afraid he hurt him. Yuta stares at him, leaning closer and closer until their noses touch and it is such an adorable position to be in. Taeyong tightens his arms around Yuta’s waist, loving the way Yuta _just_ straddles him like that without hesitating.

  “Cross-eyed,” Yuta says, breaking into a grin, and Taeyong can’t hold himself back anymore. He pushes Yuta to the side, propping himself over him.

  They are still in their formal attire they wore to his sister’s wedding, but all the fatigue seems to drain out of them the moment he grabs a handful of Yuta’s thigh. Yuta locks his legs around his waist, pulling him in so Taeyong’s crotch is pressed against him. So _hot_. “You’re terrible,” Yuta breathes, “You’re already-” Yuta hisses when Taeyong's hands slide downwards.

  “Are you going to let me have you, then?”

  Yuta touches Taeyong’s cheek. “You can,” he says, not even a little hesitant. _I’ve imagined this so many times so I can say these two words steadily_ , he laughs at himself. “You can.”

 

 

4.

 

_Scorpios like it hot, Cancers like it dirty_

 

  Yuta lives for the way Taeyong kisses his knee, trailing his lips messily down the inside of his thighs, licking and nipping at his skin as if savouring something delicious.

  “You are,” Taeyong says, “You are.” It stirs up something inside Yuta and he shivers. He sits up and changes their positions so he can straddle Taeyong.

  It has Taeyong confused for a second and he asks, “Do you want to be on top?”

  “No,” Yuta shakes his head immediately, “I mean- yes.”

  Yuta licks his lips nervously. “I want- want to ride you.” Taeyong sucks in a breath and his fingers catch on the hem of his underwear.

  Yuta looks so good like this, honey thighs and ragged breath, tensing a little when Taeyong slips his hands around his waist. He dives into his thin white shirt, starting to soak through with his perspiration.

  “But- But I want you to get rid of your shirt first,” Yuta says.

  “Take it off for me,” Taeyong says, beckoning him. Yuta’s fingers slip on the buttons and he thinks it is adorable. He looks at Yuta, absorbed in his task, so attentive he forgets what he is doing for a while.

  “You’re nervous,” Taeyong states the obvious, and Yuta looks up. When Yuta really does push his shirt off his shoulders Taeyong laughs at his relieved expression.

  Yuta wriggles his hips, lightly, as if rocking too hard scares him. “Because of this,” he says quietly, and that friction on Taeyong’s erection makes him buck up into Yuta. Yuta bites back a gasp and pushes back down, grinding with his blessed hips like he can’t lose.

  His cheeks are such a pretty shade of red Taeyong thinks he will just give in. He guides Yuta’s hands to his belt, and waits pointedly for him to do his work. Yuta chuckles, his fingers so close to their crotches it is embarrassing.

  Taeyong pulls his belt off after Yuta undoes the buckle, throwing it off the bed. It makes a sharp sound against the hardwood floor and it makes Yuta tense in anticipation. He shuffles out of his pants and underwear at the same time, and pulls down Yuta’s as well.

  There is no material in between them now and everything feels so hot and raw and just right. Yuta grinds into his lap again tentatively, arms around his neck to brace, and his breathy gasps right next to Taeyong’s ear drive him crazy.

  Taeyong struggles with deciding whether to take Yuta’s shirt off him or not. He imagines it sticking to his body see-through, sucks in a sharp breath, and he gets even harder than he was. “In the top drawer,” Yuta whispers, breaking his train of thought, “Get me the lube.”

  Taeyong rummages in his drawer, the messiest he has ever been in his life, and hands it to him. Yuta pops the cap open and suddenly smiles breathlessly. “You know,” he says it like a secret, “I always do this thinking of you.”

  “You better not think about anyone else,” Taeyong says, unfriendly.

  “I think about you,” Yuta continues, squeezing the lube onto his hand, “Inside me, fucking me open and I-” Taeyong grabs his hips and pushes him down, cutting off his sentence. He’d be lying if he said he isn’t the most aroused in his life now, ever.

  “And?” He presses, hands moving to the small of his back, the curve of his hips, and Yuta’s trembling thighs.

  “Like this,” Yuta says, his voice barely audible. He pushes two fingers inside himself at once, hissing at the pain. He arches his back uncomfortably and Taeyong kisses down the column of his neck when he stretches it out. _Beautiful._ Yuta breathes out shakily, trying to loosen his muscles. His ears turn red and Taeyong coos at him. “I do it like this.”

  Suddenly, he pulls his fingers out and picks up the lube again. “I want you to help me,” he tells Taeyong, pulling his hand and pouring the cold liquid all over it.

  Taeyong freezes for a second. _What? What if I can’t do it properly-_ “Practice,” Yuta says, laughing a little. His hair is falling into his eyes and he flips it away. Taeyong gapes, one hand dripping with lubricant and he forgets everything else. _He is so beautiful._

  Yuta guides him and lifts his hips a little. “Y-Yes,” he says when Taeyong pushes into him tentatively, “But slowly,” he says, breathless, finding it all a bit funny and endearing how Taeyong looks to him for approval. “Do this.” He makes a scissoring motion with his fingers, the lube stretching out in thin strings between them. _Dirty_ , Yuta thinks, but Taeyong likes it.

  It feels different, Taeyong’s fingers. He doesn’t know if it’s because he is somebody else, or just because Taeyong learns quickly. He pulls his fingers out entirely and pushes it back inside again, and Yuta holds onto him around his neck helplessly. “You’re _terrible_ , Taeyong,” he says again, whining in between his gasps. “You- hnng!”

  Taeyong twists his fingers and Yuta slaps the back of his head. “Ow,” Taeyong complains, “Don’t you like it?”

  Yuta grows silent all of a sudden, red and embarrassed. _I do._ Taeyong seems to get the hint and he laughs.

  Yuta pulls Taeyong fingers out of himself, pouting. For a while Taeyong thinks Yuta is pretending to be angry with him and he opens his mouth to coax him.

  But Yuta pushes him down into the mattress, positioning himself so that he can hover over Taeyong. “You’re not usually like this,” Yuta says. “Why aren’t you being to the point today?”

  Taeyong grins and pinches his waist. “Because I want to see you break,” he whispers, “Want to tease you until you’ve had enough.”

  Yuta makes a soft sound, something resembling a protesting whine but sounding like he likes what Taeyong is saying. “I’ve had enough already.”

  “You aren’t very good at this, are you?”

 

 

5.

 

_How Cancers show you they love you: They just say it_

 

  The moment Yuta realizes Taeyong had really been concerned for him, it was too late. Taeyong stands and stares, half relieved that he is okay and half frustrated that it was a prank.

  Yuta immediately sidles up to him and puts on his best puppy look.

  “Fuck,” Taeyong says, sitting down. “I was so scared.”

  Taeyong puts a hand to his chest and Yuta tugs at his sleeve. ”Wow,” Taeyong continues to relive that moment, “Damn. I really thought something happened to you.”

  “Sorry.” Yuta purses his lips. “Hey,” he says, cupping Taeyong’s face, “It was a joke. I didn’t realize-”

  “You know what it means? That I was so worried about you?” Taeyong asks instead, completely ignoring his apology. He takes Yuta’s hands in his, and runs his thumbs over his knuckles. For a moment Yuta thinks Taeyong is going to scold him, but the tone he is speaking in… _no._ “I think I know what it means.”

  “What does it mean?” Yuta asks quietly, knowing Taeyong wants him to do that, and Taeyong closes his eyes, suddenly nervous.

  “Yuta,” he says.

  “What is it, Taeyong?”

  “Yuta, do you love me?”

  “What,” Yuta says again, his voice barely above a whisper. _This sudden change… why?_

  Taeyong sucks in a breath to steady himself. “Because it means I love you,” Taeyong says, “And it means I love you a lot.”

  It is either Taeyong’s voice or his gentle gaze. Something is melting him from inside out. Yuta stares blankly for a moment, butterflies erupting in his stomach, and he suddenly remembers that he has been with Taeyong for too long to be embarrassed. “Of course I love you, you dumbass,” he says, the words slipping easily out of his mouth like how he had agreed to be with him without a single thought.

  He realizes at that moment how much Taeyong is worth to him. He meets Taeyong’s eyes, full of a suppressed wonder and restrained giddiness. _Are you thinking that as well?_

 

 

6.

 

_Scorpios, they have rough exteriors but are soft on the inside_

 

  Yuta can see it, even though Taeyong might not know that he notices. He can see the way Taeyong tenses up uncomfortably whenever he speaks and lets a little Busan satoori slip. Yuta will pretend he cannot detect his uneasiness, and shuts his mouth unnaturally.

  It’s something he wants to get rid of too. He knows he’s forgetting it bit by bit, but sometimes he doesn’t remember because it’s all just Korean to him. To Taeyong, it is something very small as well, but he has always been painstakingly attentive to detail. It is all too noticeable, and it throws him right off easily.

  Yuta knows Taeyong feels bad for minding it, but he understands. It must be as distracting for him as it is for Yuta when he watches Taeyong’s old choreography videos with Ten.

  So he puts a little more effort into pronouncing his o’s as u’s, imitating the way Taeyong speaks. For the first few times, Taeyong doesn’t notice.

  Slowly, he tilts his head to the side and looks at Yuta questioningly. “There’s something about your speech,” he says, “That I know is different from before but I’m not sure what.”

  When he finally realizes that Yuta is mimicking his accent, he laughs, a little incredulously. “You’re acting all cute, aren’t you?” He says when Yuta pronounces everything in Seoul dialect, thinking Yuta is doing it to throw him off track of whatever he is doing. “Okay,” he says, thinking that it _is_ cute. “You have my attention now.”

   _I should work harder, then._

  The moment he does get that lilting tone at the end of his sentence right Taeyong seems to realize something else, and he closes his eyes briefly. “Oh, Yuta,” he breathes, exasperated but his heart full, threatening to spill over like hot honey lemon tea. He gathers Yuta in his arms and kisses him hard, again and again. “You don’t have to.”

  Yuta buries his face in his neck, a little too happy because he didn’t know Taeyong would like it this much. “Tell me, how else can I match up with you,” he asks, voice muffled. “When you tell me that you love me a hundred times a day?”

 

 

7.

 

_The best thing you can do for a Scorpio is to be supportive_

 

  As a foreigner, Yuta has all sorts of fun things to do like his Korean proficiency test. Taeyong snickers at his open textbook that he might not fully understand as a Korean.

  “What,” Yuta says emotionlessly, pushing Taeyong’s glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sits down next to him.

  “Nothing,” he says, “I’m just watching you.”

  Taeyong pushes the cup of warm milk towards him. Yuta looks up, surprised, but he accepts it. Taeyong pauses halfway. “I’m going to give you a kiss first,” he says.

  Yuta laughs at his tone. “No, thanks,” he says, and Taeyong makes an upset and ugly face. Yuta sighs for show, and then leans in to kiss him.

  “You’re such a child,” he says.

  “Says you,” Taeyong replies quickly, not wasting even one second.

  “Well,” Yuta muses, “You’ve gotten better at biting back, haven’t you?”

  Taeyong pinches his cheek lightly and smiles fondly. “It helps with your Korean as well, doesn’t it?” He asks, “Since you need to find new rebuttals.”

  “What does rebuttal mean?” Yuta asks, his face going white. “Am I supposed to know this?”

  Taeyong laughs and writes it down for him. “Just a fancy way to say that you’re denying things,” he says helpfully, and Yuta bites his bottom lip in worry.

  “Meh,” Taeyong says, “You’ll pass. I guarantee.”

  When Yuta looks at him bitterly, he scoffs. “Your Korean is better than any foreigner I know,” he says, leaning his head on his arm. “They must be deaf or something if they fail you.”

  Yuta sighs, unconvinced. Taeyong reaches out for his hand and intertwines their fingers, even though Yuta isn’t really in the mood at the moment. “Seriously,” Taeyong tells him, “Even if you fail, it’s okay to take the next one.”

  Yuta gives him a look, and Taeyong nods encouragingly. “I’ll stay here,” he says, “Just ask me if you have any questions.”

  For a while Yuta still appears troubled, but then he lets out a long sigh and rests his head on his arms to look at Taeyong at eye level. “What’d I do without you,” he says softly, and Taeyong flicks his forehead lightly.

  “Stupid,” Taeyong says fondly. “Seriously, the pretty ones are so stupid.”

 

 

8.

 

_Selfless lovers: There is nothing they wouldn't do for the people they love_

 

  “This one is yours,” Taeyong says, putting a clinking set of keys in his palm and closing his fist around it. He doesn’t even look at him.

  Yuta wonders what’s gotten into his mind today. Taeyong rummages in his drawer, and stands up holding a ring. A simple, silver band.

  “This one is yours too,” he says, and Yuta gulps when he takes his hand. Taeyong almost slips it onto his ring finger but then he hesitates. “Shit,” he says under his breath, “That one is for later.”

  Yuta laughs and he smirks, sliding it into his index. “Well?” He asks, “Does it fit?” Yuta nods and cocks his head, looking at him in confusion.

  “What do you mean by all of this?” He asks. Taeyong raises his hand with a matching ring on it as if it explains everything.

  “Yeah you got us friendship rings,” Yuta says deliberately, “What does that mean?”

  “Not _friendship rings_ ,” Taeyong says incredulously, falling for it. He takes one look at Yuta trying to contain his grin and almost stomps the ground in exasperation.

  “You _do_ know it’s our anniversary, right?” Taeyong asks, “Because I’m not surprised if you’ve forgotten.” He pinches Yuta’s nose playfully, and Yuta pulls away.

  “Of course I do!” He says, mocking offence. “Why do you always think of me like that?”

  Taeyong pulls him in and kisses him briefly, shutting him up good. “Well, it’s my anniversary gift to you.”

  “Then… what about this?” Yuta holds the keys up by the keychain, and Taeyong breaks into a grin.

  “Consider it part of that,” he says, still grinning uncharacteristically.

  “No, like,” Yuta says, finding it all a bit fishy. “Where is this to?”

  Taeyong’s expression lights up as if he had been waiting for him to ask this question all along. “Guess,” he says, excited.

  Yuta looks at the three keys in his hand, and the pink sakura keychain that is typical of Taeyong. “One is for…your studio?”

  Taeyong widens his eyes. “Bingo,” he says, a little surprised. “But you won’t be able to guess the other two correctly.”

  Yuta huffs out an amused laugh at his challenge. “Then this one must be to the pits of hell and the other is… I don’t know, Japanese hell.”

  Taeyong laughs while he reaches out for a hug and it only adds to Yuta’s curiosity. “What are you not telling me?” He asks when Taeyong wraps his arms around him.

  “I’m going to ask you something, Yuta,” he whispers into his ear, breath stirring his hair. “Do you think… Do you want to live with me?”

  Yuta freezes on the spot, almost forgetting to hug Taeyong back. But he relaxes and rests his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder, and for a moment he can’t believe it. “You mean it?”

  “Of course I do,” Taeyong says, not wasting a second to reply.

  Yuta buries his face in his neck, and Taeyong reaches for the keys in his hand. “This one is for the door,” he tells him, then holds up the smaller one, “This is for the letterbox. Okay?”

  Yuta nods, throwing his arms around Taeyong’s neck. “Okay,” he says. “More than okay, I think.”

  Taeyong makes a delighted sound and he picks Yuta up and kisses him on the lips. He doesn’t really let go of him before Yuta tells him he can’t breathe.

  “But… all of a sudden… why?” Yuta asks, not able to form his sentences correctly.

  Taeyong seems to be surprised by his question and scratches his head in embarrassment. “Oh- Last time, didn’t you say you-you might have to go back to Osaka?” Taeyong says sheepishly, trying to spread his hands out in front him to show he is nonchalant but failing. “So I’m- trying to chain you up here, I guess.”

  Yuta stares at him, a little touched by his anxiousness at his possible leaving. “Stupid,” he whispers, pinching his cheek. “I’m not leaving you behind.”

  Taeyong opens his mouth to say something but Yuta stops him. “Wait a minute,” he says, scurrying to his bag and pulling out an envelope. “This is yours.”

  He waits expectantly as Taeyong opens it. Taeyong peers inside the envelope, and pulls out two train tickets. His Japanese isn’t that good, but he can recognize the words that he pays attention to often. _Kansai. Osaka_.

  He looks up at Yuta who is biting his lip shyly, and Yuta raises an eyebrow tentatively, holding up his left hand. “So I think… based on this, you’ll be willing to come home with me?”

  Taeyong stares at him, at the tickets, and back again. “No way…” he whispers, amazed. Taeyong struggles to force down his grin and Yuta loves the way Taeyong thinks he doesn’t notice it.

  “Way,” Yuta says, sitting down in front of him and putting his hands on his knees like an attentive child. A smile lights up Taeyong’s face and Yuta has never felt so accomplished in his life. Yuta shrugs, his head tilted a little to the side to say _So? What do you say?_

  Taeyong simply puts down the envelope and pulls him closer, rolling his chair in between his legs. “What are you going to introduce me as, then?” He asks, leaning so close their noses are touching.

  “What you are,” Yuta answers honestly, and that is enough for Taeyong. He closes the distance between them, and Yuta melts into the kiss, all soft and pliant.

  “Since when were they okay with this?” Taeyong asks, genuinely concerned. He runs a hand through Yuta’s hair, messing up the dark locks.

  Yuta purses his lips and shakes his head, eyes hooded. “No,” he tells Taeyong, looking up at him and shaking his head again slightly. “No, Taeyong.”

  Taeyong searches his face, and he finds nothing but a gentle resignation. _Yuta’s grown so much_. But maybe in Yuta’s eyes, he has too. He brushes his cheek with the back of his hand, and Yuta leans into the touch.

  Taeyong wants to say something but he can’t formulate something good enough, so he can’t meet Yuta’s expectant gaze.

  “But- But I love you,” Yuta says, reaching for him. “And they understand that.”

  Yuta has never been the one to be generous with his ‘I love you’s, and every time Taeyong hears it from him it sparks a genuine happiness in his chest.

  “And you… you love me, right?”

  “What are you talking about,” Taeyong says, tone reprimanding. He lets Yuta forgo his own chair and shuffle into his lap. “Of course I love you, silly. Of course I love you.”

 

 

9.

 

_Cancers and Scorpios: Fierce loyalty and protectiveness_

 

  “Really,” he says, “really.” He has his arms around him and Yuta breathes heavily, burying his face in his shoulder.

  “Tighter,” he demands in between his sobs, and Taeyong complies easily, rubbing his back.

  Taeyong kisses his temple, letting his lips linger there for longer than necessary. “Tell me about it?” He asks softly, but Yuta shakes his head. Taeyong caresses his cheek, heart aching. “Okay,” he says finally. “Talk to me when you want to, alright?”

  Yuta nods, wiping his eyes roughly with the back of his hands. Taeyong remembers the first time Yuta had cried in his arms, and he had panicked inwardly, because it’s _Yuta_. Somehow, he finds it easy to comfort other people, but with Yuta, nothing seems to work.

  Maybe it’s because he had never thought Yuta would cry a lot, or maybe it’s because he’s afraid of doing something wrong. Because of _Yuta_.

  Then Yuta had laughed about it afterwards, eyes still red and swollen, and Taeyong had finally let himself breathe.

  “It’s okay to just hold me,” Yuta had said, uncharacteristically hungry for contact. He’d leant on Taeyong’s arm, slipping fingers in between his. “Kiss me, maybe.” He’d smiled, and Taeyong smiled as well, wiping the drying tears at the corner of his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be better at this than I am?”

  It’s just because he’s him. Because he is that annoying little bun he can’t afford to lose.

  Sometimes he would wonder why it wasn’t him who’s always the one crying, but then again, perhaps it’s because Yuta likes to act strong in front of other people and he doesn’t. Yuta saves all his tears and unhappiness for when he is alone, and he lets Taeyong be part of his alone.

   _He trusts me_ , Taeyong decides, and it has him smug. He hugs Yuta tighter and tighter, so hard that he squeezes a breathless laugh out of him.

  “You’re trying to strangle me, aren’t you?” Yuta says, breaking into a smile. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand roughly and Taeyong simply stares at him.

  “Remember,” Taeyong tells him, “I’m always here.”

 

 

10.

 

_Ways for their relationship to go bad: Not talking it out and avoiding the real situations at hand_

 

   _It’s this again._ Yuta walks out of the room, leaving Taeyong to a dead silence. Yuta picks up his things and sets off to work. _Taeyong should go too_. He looks back before he closes the front door, but Taeyong shows no signs of wanting to come outside.

   _What is he doing?_ He thinks, but closes the door quietly anyway. _Okay, maybe he doesn’t want to see me._

  They both start arguments, but none of them ends it. Yuta and Taeyong both recognize it, but their favourite activity remains pretending to give in to the other.

  And all is well until it boils over.

  Truth to be told, Taeyong knows this time it’s his fault. He should have been more understanding. Yuta’s family has always been a sensitive topic, and they got into fights because of that more than once or twice. The moment he saw Yuta swallow the words that were at the tip of his tongue and surrendering, he knew everything was over. Yuta stepping down is never a good sign.

  Yuta wasn’t angry. He just looked disappointed and it was in a way worse. It was as if Yuta had decided talking to him about it wasn’t worth it and he wouldn’t understand even if he explained. He’d looked down, avoided Taeyong’s gaze, but Taeyong didn’t say anything to save the ruined atmosphere. He couldn’t.

  He had been frozen the moment Yuta recoiled with a look of mild shock and quickly recovered. _No no no no no_ , he’d thought, but he didn’t say anything. Now he hates himself for it, like every other time. But it’s too late and Yuta’s gone out of the house and nothing is right anymore.

  He should have grabbed him and apologized on the spot. He shouldn’t have let him go upset.

 

 

11.

 

_If they fall in love with you, they will never stop caring_

 

  Yuta bites his lip as he stands in the line, contemplating if a strawberry or chocolate cake will be better. Or if he should just get both.

  He tinkers with his watch, a little embarrassed by all the chatty girls who are milling around him with their own friends. When Taeyong had first brought him to this pink-themed cafe he’d paced outside for five minutes before agreeing to go inside. It kind of hurts his manly pride.

  But then coming alone is different. It is as if everybody has their eyes on him even though he is sure nobody is paying attention to him at all. He quickly orders a tiramisu and leaves, totally forgetting about the potential choices he had been thinking about in the line.

  Sometimes Yuta is just amazed by himself. By how willing he is to do all sorts of things when he thinks about Taeyong. He knows he’s changed a lot. Maybe Taeyong’s noticed too. Most likely.

  He doesn’t know why he feels the need to compensate for their argument in the morning. He had already been at the lobby of their apartment, and he’d turned back and walked three streets to the damned cafe.

  All because he suddenly remembered the way Taeyong asked why he _had_ to order a black coffee when he could be happily eating something sweet.

  They _could_  not be in this situation.

   _If Taeyong is home already, then I will give this to him immediately_ , he plans, _If he isn’t… then I’ll wait for him to approach me_. It doesn’t seem good enough, but Yuta really can’t see what else he can do. It’s not the first time they’ve been in such a position, but it never feels better even though they’ve survived the ones before. It always feels like this one will be the one they are going to ignore each other forever for.

 

 

12.

 

_Cancers remind Scorpios to trust more easily, and Scorpios encourage Cancers to examine their relationship with others closely_

 

  Like an unspoken agreement, Taeyong comes home with takeout. He knocks on their bedroom door, knowing Yuta is inside. He never knocks. Yuta doesn’t say anything but he opens the door anyway.

  “Hey,” Taeyong tries softly, “You want the takoyaki I got on the way back?”

  Yuta looks up from his tablet, legs crossed. He stops for a moment, presumably, _preferably_ , in surprise. “So far away?” is the first thing he asks, his voice barely audible at the distance.

  “I passed by today,” Taeyong lies, and Yuta knows.

  Yuta turns off the device and sets it down on the bed, scooting to the side. “Bonito flakes?” He asks.

  “Of course,” Taeyong says, breathing an inward sigh of relief at Yuta’s reaction. He doesn’t seem mad. _At least, not very._

  Yuta follows him outside and he digs into the food, and _this_ is a good sign. He doesn’t remember how, but Yuta pushes a tiramisu towards him. The one from the cafe three streets down.

  Taeyong stares at the top of his head while he is absorbed in annihilating the takoyaki. When he finishes Taeyong still hasn’t touched his cake, too out of it watching him eat. He leaves the table to throw away the garbage and when he comes back, Taeyong catches him before he can head towards the couch.

  “Yuta,” he starts, “I want to tell you something.” He grabs Yuta’s hands and he withdraws a little.

  “I’m- I know you’ve given up a lot for me,” Taeyong says honestly. “And I… I want you to know, even though I do love you and I’m sorry, I am selfish and I don’t regret anything.”

  Taeyong rubs the back of his hands with his thumbs, deep in thought. Yuta pulls his hands away and Taeyong looks up in alarm but quickly hides it. _Maybe he’s prepared I won’t let it go this time_.

  “Yuta,” Taeyong breathes, a little like a plea, “Sit down, will you?”

  Yuta complies and sits down, not knowing what he should say anymore. _I love him_ , he reminds himself, _Arguing a little doesn’t hurt. I’m sure he doesn't mean it._ So Yuta tucks his hair behind his ear and picks up the fork Taeyong had left lying on the table.

  “Yuta,” Taeyong says, and Yuta doesn’t reply. He cuts a piece from the cake with his fork, then brings it to Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong stares at him, holding it up emotionlessly, hesitates but opens his mouth in the end.

  “Is it good?” Yuta asks softly.

  Taeyong nods.

  Yuta keeps his eyes hooded, gathering his courage. “We can buy more of this in the future, then,” he says.

  Taeyong stares at him, Yuta’s words oddly reassuring. There’s something about the way he uses ‘we’ and ‘in the future’ deliberately, and how he lightens the tone of his voice to make it obvious.

  It makes a warm feeling surge through Taeyong and he stands up, pushing his chair back. He walks two steps to Yuta and leans down to hug him, putting a hand behind his head. “Thank god. I-I love you,” Taeyong says, his heart easily full again, all the worry dissipating at Yuta’s light smile. “You know I love you.”

  “What a pleasant coincidence, then,” Yuta whispers, pressing small kisses onto Taeyong’s neck. “That I happen to love you as well.”

 

 

13.

 

_Cancer’s hugs are world class. Cancer’s snuggles are second to none_

 

  Yuta kicks his pants onto the floor, squirming back under the blanket. He sighs when Taeyong pulls him closer.

  Taeyong rubs his waist, hand sliding down and grabbing a handful of his butt. Yuta whines and he grins, groping him deliberately.

  “Taeyong,” Yuta complains, his voice nasal. He shies away from his hand and presses closer to Taeyong, their naked torsos warm.

  Taeyong leans in to kiss him, and Yuta meets him halfway. “How was today?” He asks, and Yuta smiles.

  “The best,” he whispers, and Taeyong’s heart fills with adoration. He kisses him again and Yuta cups his face with his hands. “Thank you.”

  Yuta cannot explain how endearing it is that Taeyong got out of his way to surprise him when he got off work today.

  Taeyong had pulled up in front of his office’s building and rolled down the window. “Want a ride, babe?” He’d asked, honking to get his attention.

  Yuta had stared in disbelief and laughed when he raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to get into the car. “Why are you here?” He’d asked him.

  “I’m taking you somewhere nice.”

  In the end Taeyong brought him to the new Japanese restaurant nearby, but the most heartwarming thing he had done all night was ordering another soft-boiled egg for him.

  Yes, Yuta is impressed easily.

  He had been so stressed lately, and Yuta knows Taeyong noticed it. “To let you loosen up a little,” he’d said when Yuta asked him why he had suddenly decided to pick him up.

  Yuta toes at Taeyong’s feet tentatively, hiding his face with the corner of the duvet when Taeyong gives him an amused smile. Taeyong slides his hands up his sides, and Yuta giggles softly. They stay that way for a while, Yuta curling his toes slowly, skimming over the back of Taeyong’s foot.

  Yuta stretches his legs out and continues to rub his feet on Taeyong’s, feeling very soft and happy. Taeyong has an arm around him, one pillowed under his head. His kisses travel languidly from his neck, his bare shoulder and down his arm until where Taeyong can’t reach anymore.

  “Don’t I deserve another kiss?” He asks playfully. Yuta looks down, hooding his eyes and pouting as if contemplating it seriously.

  “That’s a good question,” Yuta says, and Taeyong laughs. 

 

 

14.

 

_Daily horoscopes: What lies ahead for you today?_

 

  “Those aren’t true, Yuta,” Taeyong says, trying to sound annoyed. He breaks into a fond smile and Yuta raises his brows pointedly.

  “Cancer: Loves 3 A.M. texts,” Yuta reads, “laughs at things that aren’t funny, a- aggressive during sex but is cute and warm-hearted.” His cheeks heat up and hopefully Taeyong doesn’t notice.

  Yuta looks up, and Taeyong laughs, snatching his book. He reads intently for a while, and turns it back to Yuta.

  “Really cute when asleep,” he says, pointing to the line under Scorpio. “That’s you.” Yuta rolls his eyes and Taeyong smirks triumphantly.

  “Why don’t you ever tell me ‘You’re hot let’s bang’, Yuta?” He asks, reading along with interest.

  “You said it’s not true,” Yuta says, peeking over Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong doesn’t reply, and he only snorts.

  “Do you go online and search for our horoscope compatibility?” Taeyong asks, hiding a smile.

  “I don’t need to, you amateur,” Yuta says, grabbing the book back and closing it. “I know Cancers and Scorpios are compatible.”

  “How compatible?” Taeyong challenges him, grinning like Yuta is a small child trying to sound serious.

  Yuta cocks his head. “Well,” he says, aiming to shut Taeyong up. “Look at us for reference. How compatible do you think we are?”

  “Zero percent,” Taeyong says playfully, and shuts Yuta up instead. He hugs Yuta, laughing like he is going to hyperventilate.

  Yuta puts a hand to his forehead, laughing as well. _Well damn_ , he thinks, _It’s just a hobby._

 

 

15.

 

_As a Scorpio there is no one who can love you better than a Cancer_

 

  “There’s really no one quite like you in my life,” Taeyong says, his voice low.

  “You know that, right?”

  Yuta looks at him as if he is saying something ridiculous. “Taeyong,” he starts, his words stuck in his throat for no reason. _Why am I so nervous?_

  Taeyong stares at him and looks down at Yuta’s hands in his, smiling to himself like he is thinking about something that he adores. It still hasn’t changed, the way he rubs the back of Yuta’s hand with his thumb. “Do you,” he says, looking back up, and he knows Yuta knows what he is about to say. “Do you perhaps, want to go on a trip with me? Maybe to the Netherlands? Or do you prefer New Zealand? Somewhere we can get our papers signed?”

  His smile is so open and genuine, Yuta opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. Taeyong smiles wider, knowing that he has already agreed.

  Yuta presses his lips together tightly in a thin line, about to cry. Things like these have always been his weak spot, and Taeyong knows full well. Sometimes it scares him when he remembers it, the first time he had brought Taeyong home to Osaka.

  His family, stiff and courteous, liking Taeyong a lot but unable to accept him for who he is. When he had woken up in the middle of the night and Taeyong's side of the bed was empty, finding him in the hallway in front of his father’s study and on his knees. He hadn’t cared for how late it was, he’d pulled him up and yelled at him for doing something stupid like this, and yelled at his parents when they had come out of the room at the commotion.

  And then he realized that his father didn’t know about it at all. He can still feel Taeyong’s fingers curling at the hem of his shirt, trying to calm him down while he screams in Japanese, tears streaming down his cheeks. And that terrible, terrible and relieved feeling when he realizes he had gotten mad at his parents for something they didn’t make Taeyong do.

  He’d cried when he saw the shock on their faces. Taeyong had been doing it on his own accord, and it defeats all of his anger.  _But he doesn't have to do this._ He’d bawled, frustrated, and Taeyong hadn’t really dared to hug him in front of them, but he squats next to Yuta, patting his back.

  “Are you alright, Taeyong-san?” He heard his mother ask quietly when she guided them back to their room. It took a while for Taeyong to understand what she had been asking, but eventually, he answers in the affirmative. Yuta had pretended he didn’t hear their exchange, collapsing straight into bed, but his heart trembled at that softer tone his mother had been using.

  Taeyong held him lightly that night as if he is afraid he would break under a heavier touch. Yuta’s head had hurt so much from screaming, and he can still recall how it felt. In the morning Yuta didn’t speak to his parents nor Taeyong during breakfast, but he observes the way they tell Taeyong to eat a bit more and Taeyong’s nervous hand around his wooden chopsticks.

  They dropped the suffix _-san_ for _-chan_ , and Yuta can’t remember how he got through the meal without crying. Perhaps he had thought he caused a big enough ruckus at night already.

  He can never hold back his tears thinking of it, and it doesn’t let him go even today. Yuta wipes his tears with the back of his hand, drawing it out of Taeyong’s. He feels sorry for ruining such a beautiful moment, but he knows what Taeyong will say. _Stupid_ , he is going to say, _You’re not ruining anything at all._

  Taeyong opens his arms. “Come here,”  he says, and Yuta does it easily, tucking his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Taeyong rubs circles into his back, and for a moment Yuta wants to tell him that he isn’t _upset_ , he’s just _amazed_. And touched. And all the good adjectives that can be used to describe his overwhelming joy.

  But he stays still, winding his arms around Taeyong’s neck. “I’m going to New Zealand,” Yuta says quietly, his lips moving against Taeyong’s neck. He sniffs, and Taeyong's laughter vibrates in his chest. “There are mountains,” he says, the corners of his mouth curling up. “And sheep.”

  Taeyong chuckles and ruffles Yuta’s hair in affection. “I’m going wherever you are.”

  “Of course you are,” Yuta whispers, “I can’t fake your signature.”


End file.
